Horror tales of Ninjago
by sportsgallol
Summary: <html><head></head>The ninjas and nya tell scary stories to each other while their camping on vacation. But what happens if some of those stories that they tell become true? Rated T for violence and cussing.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**What better way to start the month of Halloween then with a Halloween story? **

Six campers were sitting in front of a burning fire roasting marshmallows. "Who wants to hear a scary story?" Lloyd asked as he took the marshmallow away from the fire and ate it off from the stick. "Oh, Oh me, me, I want to hear a scary story!" Jay exclaimed.

Cole rolled his eyes at his annoying friend and turned back to Lloyd with a grin. "Ok kid go ahead but just a heads up, there's no way you can scare me with any scary story at all." "Is that a bet?" Lloyd asked as he raised an eyebrow. Cole took a bit out of his marshmallow. "How much do you got?"

The green ninja checked his pockets. "Twenty dollars." "Alright then if you can scare me with you're so called scary story then I'll buy you a wheelbarrow full of candy. But if you don't then you give me your twenty dollars."

"Hmmm…. Ok deal!" Lloyd said as he shook hands with cole. "So what is your story about Lloyd?" Zane asked as he grabbed another marshmallow from the bag. Lloyd thought for a moment. "How about Frankenstein, but in my own version?"

The emo named cole smirked at the young blonde in green. "Oh I totally know what I'm going to buy tomorrow, a huge chocolate cake!" "Don't be too sure yet cole because I know it's going to scare the heck out of you." Said Lloyd.

"Oh for crying out loud just start the story and stop stalling!" Complained jay. "And can we get the narrator to stop calling me emo!" cole complained as well. Lloyd chuckled as he faced the fire.

"Let us began…"

**Well guys what do you think? I'm sorry it's a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't wait to start scaring the children and get candy!**

**This is what the guys speaking/interrupting Lloyd's story will look like.**

/

A long time ago a scientist and his partner were discussing their plan about their next creation. Jay took a sip of his coffee. "So I was thinking that we should make a huge monster with four arms, that way it could carry more than the average man. What do you think minion?"

**Jay: Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm the scientist in this story?**

**Lloyd: *rolls his eyes* Yes jay you are now shut up and let me tell the story.**

**Zane: I'm pretty sure they didn't have coffee back then…**

**Lloyd: *sighs* so anyway…**

"I think its brilliant master!" Zane exclaimed.

**Jay: hahahahahaha zane is my minion!**

The evil scientists gulp down the rest of his coffee and turn to face zane. "Let us gather the body parts for my creation." The nindriod raised a brow. "Do we have to dig them up from the grave yard? Last time we did that we had to run away from the cops." "Not to worry my dear friend there is another way to get the parts I need." Jay answered. "To the Body's R Us!"

**Nya: Body's R Us? Don't tell me they actually sell dead body parts!**

**Lloyd: they do….**

**Jay: Hah! They should have gone there first instead of the graveyard!**

**Lloyd: Dude they were broke at that time so they were trying to get them for free!**

At Body's R Us….

The two walked down the aisles of the store to look for what they need. "Oh can we use this hand?" Zane asked as he showed jay a disembodied Beyoncé hand. Jay sighed. "Our monster is supposed to be a male not a female." "But with Beyoncé's hand you can have the best bitch slaps ever!" Zane exclaimed.

**Cole: *gasps* But Beyoncé is one of my boos! **

**Zane: Boos? **

**Lloyd: Slang for Boyfriend or sometimes girlfriend.**

The evil scientist thought for a moment. "Hmmm….. That is true, very well put it in the basket." The minion squealed in delight and put the hand in the basket.

**Cole: Well at least the monster is going to have at least one sexy feature on it.**

**Jay: Are you gay?**

**Cole: No why would you say that!?**

**Jay: the monster in this story is male and you said it has at least a sexy feature.**

**Cole: Forget what I said!**

Hours later of finding everything they need they go out to the check-out stand. Samukai registered the items and put them in a huge bag.

**Kai: *snickering* samuaki is the check-out guy? **

**Lloyd: Can you people shut up for at least one minute without interrupting me!?**

Jay took out his wallet to get his money. "That will be $134.97 sir." Samukai replied as he waited for jay. "Damn this store really knows how to suck you clean!" Jay complained as he handed the skeleton the money. "Well sir the Beyoncé hand is very expensive." The four armed skeleton said.

And so, the scientist and his minion left the store and went back home with their newly bought body parts. "_Oh the ankle bone is connected to the knee bone!"_ Zane sang as he and jay put together their newest creation. Jay groaned. "Please stop singing!"

The minion whimpered. "But I like singing that song!" "If you start singing it again I will ripe off your tongue and feed it to the dogs out back!" Jay barked. Zane whimpered again and backed off. The evil scientist sighs. "Look I'm sorry but that song is annoying."

"It's ok sir I understand." Zane replied. Jay then faced to his creation lying on the table. Thunder rumbled in the sky as lighting flashed brightly like fireworks. "Is it time to raise him up yet master?" The minion asked. The evil scientist nodded.

"Let's bring back the dead."

**Nya: Hey Lloyd why did you stop?**

**Lloyd: Because part two of this story will be on the next chapter.**

**Cole: So far this story is not so scary.**

**Lloyd: Wait in till the end my friend then it will terrify you for life! Wahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Kai: Dat evil laugh bro!**

**Nya: Like father like son.**

/

**Part two is coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween is gone but that doesn't mean this holiday story is.**

"Let's bring back the dead!" Screamed jay. The minion nodded and turn the crank as it lifted the table up to the open roof. "You really didn't need to scream sir." "Oh I know but I accidently leaned onto a nail on the table." Jay answered.

**Jay: How could my handsome self not notice that?**

**Lloyd: *rolls his eyes* we will never know.**

Thunder rumbled as lighting flashed. When the creature on the table was hoisted up to the open roof, strikes of lighting struck on the rods connected to the monster. "Is that long enough?" Zane asked as he watched what was happing above.

The evil scientist nodded. "Yes bring him down." Zane turned the crank once more and the table was lifted down as the roof started to close. As it was down completely jay lifted the sheets away from his creation and gazed in awe.

**Cole: Wait the monster better not be me!**

**Lloyd: In the first chapter the scientist said his monster was going to have four arms. Who else besides Samukai has four arms? And also Kozu?**

**The other: Garmadon!**

**Lloyd: *grins* you got it!**

"Rise from your slumber beast for I have given you the gift of life! And for you payment you must serve me as I am your master!" Jay commanded. The creature opened his eyes which were the color of blood and groaned as he sat up.

"What should we name it?" The minion asked excitedly. The scientist smiled. "His named should be garmadon!"

**Garmadon: Did somebody call my name? *sits beside Lloyd***

**Lloyd: dad what are you doing here?!**

**Garmadon: Your uncle told me to come here to check on you.**

**Kai: Well were fine so you can go.**

**Garmadon: actually I might stay here for a few minutes.**

**Lloyd: Well I kind of telling a story and you're in it.**

**Kai: And you're the monster!**

**Nya: Kai!**

Anyways as the monster now named garmadon rose from the steel bed he faced jay. "Who are you and what is my purpose here?" Jay smiled. "Your purpose is to serve me and hurt the ones who have mocked me of my work."

Garmadon frowned. "I work for no one and my intentions are of not to hurt the innocence. I thank you for giving me life but I cannot fulfill your wishes." "I knew we shouldn't have use that Beyoncé hand for him, he's starting to act like a bitch!" Jay said angrily.

"But Beyoncé parts are so hard to find, I want our monster to be special." Said zane in a whimper. "I must go now I bare you Farwell." The four armed creature said as he turned and walked away. But he was stopped as jay locked the door and pulled out a butcher's knife.

A creepy smile spread across the evil scientists face. "Oh no I'm afraid you can't leave I have worked too hard on creating you my monster. So it is best that you stay and obey me and I wouldn't be so hard on you." Zane smiled and pulled out a knife of his own. 'You should listen, what he says is true garmadon. I have obeyed him for so long that I am now treated as a friend more than a servant mostly."

"No stay back!" Garmadon screamed as he backed up to a wall. Jay frowned. "This one is afraid of weapons, pathetic." "Well we can always make a new one right master?" Zane ask as him and jay walked closer to garmadon.

The scientist smiled at the thought.

"That's right, we could always make a new one…"

**Garmadon: That was interesting story so far but do I really have to be the scared monster?**

**Lloyd: Hey I have to make the story interesting like you said. **

**Nya: Hey I see cole shivering!**

**Lloyd: *smirks* you scared?**

**Cole: No I'm cold! I should have brought me a warmer coat!**

**Lloyd: Yeah right well the part full of blood and murder will happen in part three!**

**Garmadon: Now I really like the story!**

**Yup we have one more part with lloyd's version of Frankenstein. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready for horror and some humor? Night and Light will be in the later chapters.**

Garmadon tried to find anything near him to fight back but there was nothing. The mad scientist and his servant surrounded him with bloodshot eyes and cruel smiles. Without thinking straight the monster lunge at jay which made them both tumble to the ground.

Garmadon then quickly got up but yelled in pain as jay chopped off one of his arms. Blood started to pour from his wound. He ran to the window and crashed through it, luckily for him the window was a foot up from the ground.

The monster burst into speed and ran away as far as possible from the castle. After a few minutes of running he felt dizzy and sat down. He knew blood was coming out every second, so he ripped of his left long sleeve and did his best to settle it on his wound to stop the blood running.

The monster sighed and looked at the night sky. _They will probably start searching for me soon but I'm too tired to even run anymore. _He thought. Suddenly he was tired and closed his eyes in a peaceful slumber.

**Cole: Ok I'll admit the story is kind of creepy but not scary.**

**Garmadon: I can't believe my character has one of his arms chopped off! **

**Lloyd: *sighs* Will you people ever let me finish my story?**

The next morning garmadon woke up and to his horror he was strapped onto a metal table. "No!" Garmadon screamed. Jay chuckled. "You should have just kept on running instead of taking a nap." Zane was eating some cake while watching his master talking to the monster.

But soon enough he was full and through the rest of the cake in the trash.

**Cole: *screams***

**Nya: what the hell cole!?**

**Cole: *stammers* T-T-That P-P-Poor-r-r C-Cake was W-W-Wasted! *sobs***

**Everybody else: T_T**

**Lloyd: Let me just finish the story…**

The monster struggled to get himself free but the straps made it hard for him to escape. Tears started to go down his cheeks. The evil scientist frowned. "Zane remind me when we make another monster that it should not have emotions." "Yes master!" Chirped zane.

Jay with the butcher's knife in his hand smiled at garmadon. Outside from the castle all you could here was the sick crack of bones and the blood curled scream along with maniac laughter.

**Nya: *shivers a little* Wow Lloyd that was pretty good.**

**Lloyd: *grins* I'm not done yet.**

Days later the mad scientist praised at his newest creation. It looked exactly like his old creation but better. The monster was made to have no emotions and to be loyal only to him. Jay had perfectly found a new brain for his creation. It was sad that he lost his minion but he had decided what's best for him.

"So zane are you ready to help me take over the town?" The mad scientist asked. The monster sat up and stared blankly at his new master. He answered in a robot like tone. "Yes creator."

**Everybody else except Lloyd: o_o**

**Zane: My brain was use in the process?**

**Lloyd: Yup! And cole gets to buy me a wheelbarrow full of candy! **

**Cole: Damn it!**

**Garmadon: Do you mind if I camp with all of you? I'm starting to like camping especially with the scary stories.**

**Kai: No way! *gets smacked by nya***

**Lloyd: Sure dad!**

**Garmadon: *smiles* Then I hope you don't mind me telling my own scary story.**

**Lloyd: Go for it dad let's see what you got.**

**Aww yeah it's garmy's turn to tell a story! **


End file.
